


Life of Lies (Working Title)

by Killiluv89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killiluv89/pseuds/Killiluv89
Summary: Having been forced into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry is in danger but how much, now that will be discovered later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship Harry and Cedric.

Life of Lies  
Established Relationship Cedric/Harry  
Severus Snape OOC  
Multiple Pairings  
Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am just playing with characters created by a genius.

“Harry Potter!” Albus Dumbledore shouted in a voice of startled disbelief. The boy in question or rather young man, as he had just surpassed his fourteenth birthday over the summer holidays, was in nearly as much of a state of shock as his esteemed headmaster. Harry Potter did not like to be the center of attention, he preferred to hide in the background, away from the loud voices of his more energetic classmates, but for some reason his name had come out of the person sized Goblet of Fire. Of course the people whose voices weren’t carrying over the entirety of the great hall were all either staring at Harry with either looks of rage or astonishment.

“Harry, come up here.” Dumbledore shouted again and this time he met the startled youth’s eyes with his own and Harry reluctantly stood to do as he was told. What he would have done to be a ghost in that moment and just fall through the floor. The Dias where upon the Headmaster stood felt like a million steps for Harry to reach and at last as he was directed into the door where the Tri-Wizard Champions were gathered Harry stood, dumbstruck.

Harry’s eyes had met the concerned grey gaze of his boyfriend, and while the Beauxbatons’ Champion, Fleur, rambled on at Harry’s appearance, all words seemed to be frozen in the young man’s throat. “Cedric,” he murmured his head all of a sudden filled with clouds and Harry himself felt weightless, then without another word or warning, Harry fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, the last thing he saw was Cedric running in his direction.

  
“Professor,” the panicked voice of Cedric Diggory pierced Severus Snape’s ears within an instant. The crumpled form of Harry James Potter lay on the ground, surrounded by the three seventeen-year-old students. Severus was taken back many years to his own days in this schools very halls as he eyed the boy. So similar to his father that pure rage filled the Potions Master’s thoughts as he looked down upon him, but another part of him felt something else, and it was that part of him that allowed him to kneel down to the floor and inspect the fallen teen.

“What happened,” the weary voice of the wizened old wizard Dumbledore asked as he took in Harry’s appearance, though he stayed back far enough just in case his colleague had to perform any sort of healing charm on the boy.

“I don’t know sir, Harry he just, fell. He came in and I think he said something but I couldn’t hear him and he just fell.” Cedric rushed, his hand carding through Harry’s dark untamable locks. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together since the school had started back up, just a few hidden moments here and there and Cedric didn’t care if his discretion was less than optimal if Harry was truly harmed.

“He’ll be fine Diggory,” Professor Snape grumbled. “Headmaster, the boy seems to have passed out, it may be a short bit before he wakes, but there is truly nothing internally wrong with him. Though, I must say, if anyone actually believes he put his name in the cup himself I would be astounded.”  
  
“What do you mean? Harry wouldn’t have put his name in the cup.” Cedric said most assuredly.  
  
“Precisely what I am saying Mr. Diggory, though I must ask why you are so positive that he would not?” Severus asked, wanting to see if the Hogwarts Champion had a valid reason for such a heated denial.

“Sorry sir, but it’s simple really. Harry hates to be watched, he prefers to blend in which is why he’s growing out his hair this year, and not to mention the fact that we talked about it last night, he wanted this to be a normal year, he didn’t want whatever is going to happen during the tournament to happen because he’s been having bad feelings since sometime this past summer.” Cedric’s reply was terse as he explained the situation.

“Be that as it may gentleman, Harry’s name came out of the cup, and that means he must compete, just like you Cedric.” Albus said and the look on Cedric’s face was not a happy one and same could be said with the already dour expression on Hogwarts resident Potion’s Master.

 

Not an hour later an angered Harry Potter sat up his voice carrying throughout the entire room. “I WON’T DO IT!” Harry yelled from his place in the hospital wing, as a bed covered in sterile white sheets shook along with his voice.

“I’m afraid you must Harry.” Dumbledore spoke softly as a way to encourage the young man’s voice too lower.

“No, I don’t want to. I never put my name in, I have spent weeks reading up on what this tournament holds sir. People have died, and while I know things have been arranged for that NOT to happen I do not want people thinking that I could have done this. I don’t want to.” Harry said vehemently.

“I’m sorry Harry, you have too. Entering your name into the cup, even at the whim of someone else constitutes a binding magical contract, if you fail to compete you will lose all of your magic and possibly even your life.” He countered sure that this would get Harry to see reason.

“My magic, my life?” Harry asked, his voice now much lower and quaking a little. At Dumbledore’s nod, Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees while laying his head down so that the headmaster could not see the tears track down his face. “Can Cedric come back in now please?” Harry mumbled into his knees and Dumbledore sighed.

“I’ll send him in.”  
With that said, Dumbledore walked out the door and a moment later the tall and handsome love of Harry’s life walked into the room, not saying a word and just sat with him while he cried.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Task is set, but the two young men just don't want to have to deal with it.

The days leading up to the first task were torture for Harry as everywhere around him the looks of either sympathy or hatred followed. It didn’t matter how many times he and Cedric snuck off to one of the many empty classrooms during the days between Halloween and the first task, which were few and far between, but the looks seemed to intensify with every passing moment. Harry’s so called best friend, Ron was not even talking to him, set on the idea that somehow Harry had managed to put his name into the Goblet of Fire of his own accord.  
After one such argument Harry was outside wrapped in his cloak kicking around a random stone he had found on the ground. Naturally with his head down he ran right into the tall and imposing form of none other than Professor Severus Snape. The tangled mess the two became after the collision would have been laughable had it been anyone other than Snape as he was sure to cut Harry into pieces for potions ingredients. The thought had Harry scampering up within seconds with many stuttered apologies.  
“Watch where you’re going Potter.” Severus said coolly, while he regained his composure.  
“Yes sir,” Harry mumbled as he rushed off. A quick look at his cousin Dudley’s old watch on his wrist reminding him that it was time for him to meet with Cedric on a strategy plan. Though, what they could actually plan was minimal considering neither of them actually knew what was going to happen for the first task. 

Cedric was standing outside the abandoned classroom that they often inhabited when Harry came rushing at him from where the steps had just started to move, making Harry jump for his targeted floor and he just so happened to have so much momentum left following the jump that he had to skid in order not to run into Cedric.  
“Hi,” Harry said with probably the lightest hearted smile he had had on his face since his name had been pulled from the Goblet.  
“Hi,” Cedric said back, pulling Harry into the unused classroom without preamble.  
Cedric’s lips were on Harry’s before the door was even shut behind them. He caressed and devoured every crevice of the younger man’s mouth and Harry couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling, that was until he felt the table push into the curve of his back and that was when he started to act in tandem to his boyfriend. His arms wrapped around the taller man’s figure, pulling him closer until it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.  
Cedric’s lips were moving downward, leaving tiny red love bites with every minute step he made, while Harry was holding on for dear life as an ache in his lower stomach stemmed lower making him stiff. Ever since they had begun their relationship, Harry had somehow always been the submissive partner.  
In the beginning, the two had agreed to sort of trade off whenever they made love, but not even weeks after the first time, Harry had very securely placed himself as the bottom of the relationship, he preferred the reverence and care his lover took as he brought Harry to his peak, and Harry loved the look of adoration that Cedric would take on after he did the same.  
Right now though, Cedric was beyond reverence as the nips were starting to get rougher and he was struggling to rid both Harry and himself of their robes, which was made much easier when Cedric boosted Harry up to sit on top the desk that had just moments ago been digging into his back. The robes fell fast and shirts followed closely behind so that both teens were left in just trousers and shoes and rather quickly Cedric was down on his knees working the offending coverage off of his lover slowly but surely.  
He left a soft sweets kiss with just a whisper of his tongue just above Harry’s waistline where he popped the button and dragged the zipper down from Harry’s trousers so achingly slow that it had him groaning in frustration. “Not fair,” he struggled as the tight trousers were loosed from his painfully hard erection. “Ced,” Harry moaned softly, when Cedric’s lips followed the downward path of Harry’s trousers.  
Right as Harry’s weeping red head came into sight of Cedric’s gaze, the older teen just stared and spoke softly, “whose are you Harry?”  
“Yours,” Harry whined and then Harry was engulfed in an incredible heat and the two could not have been more distracted if they tried. 

Several minutes passed with the two men so immersed in each other that nothing would have mattered. As the pair were dressing and preparing to go back to their respective common rooms, Cedric picked up a small piece of paper that had to have fallen out of one of their pockets. “Harry, is this yours?” Cedric asked showing Harry the tiny note written on muggle notebook paper.  
“I don’t think so,” Harry said taking the note and looking at it, “but I think it may be a good idea if we both read it.” He said quickly showing the actual words on the note to his lover and they both looked at one another, terror written on their faces.  
“They cannot be serious,” Cedric said taking the note from Harry’s hand, and turning it backwards and forwards and this and that as he paced along the classroom. This is, Merlin Harry this is suicide!” He shouted, his eyes as big as saucers as he takes in the words.  
“Maybe it’s a joke,” Harry said weakly with a shaky little laugh trying to calm down his irate boyfriend.  
“If this is a joke, then whoever wrote it has a sick sense of humor, this is beyond dangerous.” Cedric raged on, throwing the piece of paper away from him. As he and Harry left the room, the tiny piece of paper showed the words, ‘Your first task is to retrieve an egg, from a nesting dragon.’


End file.
